1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to socks and specifically to socks having pockets and flap closure therefore for use by sports persons who may wish to store keys and money while jogging or the like.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses pockets on socks. Representative of such structures is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,890,461. Pocket 11 is shown in the inside of sock 10 and a closure flap 19 has a snap 22. U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,694 shows a pocket 17 on sock 11. U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,235 discloses a pocket with flap closure 11 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,091 shows a pocket 12 on sock 10.
These devices have serious short comings in that their construction is complicated and expensive.